Collision of Dimensions 2
by Sniper 117 sp
Summary: A sequel to Collision of Dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _He pulled him to the front console and then made the ship nose dive towards the planet. They heard what sounded like hundreds of footsteps come running up the hallway to where they were having their last stand._

" _You ready?" asked D382 as he aimed his DMR at the door._

 _ **KACHINK**_ _Johnson cocked his shotgun and lit a cigar. "Always"._

'Why are we here…' D382 thought, 'how did I end up here? In a pool of my own blood?' he aimed down the sights of his DMR "Johnson, why did you choose to come knowing this may happen? Knowing we may die? If you could see yourself now then would you still come?"

Johnson replied without hesitation

"The 105th O.D.S.T. squad's job was not to get to hell," he said wincing "but to make sure it was crowded when we get there" **BONG BANG BANG** the doors where being hit from the outside. He aimed his shotgun at the door. "Now that it's just me, I'm gunna take even more of em with me."

Chapter One

 **BANG BANG BANG** they waited for their enemies to rush in to finish them. **BANG BANG BONG** , **BANG BONG BANG,** then, silence. **RA-TATATA** gunfire echoed in the halls outside the door. " **AAWWWERR"** a pained scream sounded. They waited for a few seconds, but nothing happens, no enemies appear, nothing. The ship began to nose dive and they were thrown against terminal opposite of the controls, and Johnson's cigar flew away from him. At the same time a deep voice said a simple word, one word, but it sent chills through the soldier's bodies.

" _ **NO"**_ the controls of the ship moved on their own, the ship was no longer in a nose dive, but heading away from the planet, into the abyss of space. They fell from the terminal that they were pushed against. D382 gave into his blood loss and began to feel dizzy, when he fell he didn't get up.

"Hey, Spartan, get up" _**Cough**_ Johnson could barely manage to sit and face the Spartan. D382 saw his face looking down on him, but was losing consciousness. He saw a figure of white behind Johnson and raised a finger. Johnson saw what it was, clones had found them.

He shouldered his shotgun. "Bleed you filth" he unloaded shell after shell into the foes. The seemingly endless wave of clones where just blurs in D382's eyes. One lucky clone made it through johnson's onslaught. Johnson, while he was loading his last round, was kicked square in the face. Six or seven clones leapt onto the marine and held him as the clone who'd caught him pummeled him with blows to the stomach, chest, and face. D382 heard ringing, Johnson was being dragged away, but the spartan was crawling feebly toward the white blurs stained with red. A clone noticed his attempt and walked towards him to collect him as well. The clone grabbed his legs and began to drag him away, Johnson was already out of sight. He saw flashlights in the dark room, a surprised yelp and the clone fell. Another face in front of his, one he didn't know but it looked friendly and shocked to see him.

* * *

Hello readers, I've been working on the sequel ever since the first story hit its first 100 views. I'm uploading the first three chapters as a teaser since I've reached 500 views thank you all for the support. I'll upload other chapters if you guys are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The field marshall woke, but his eyes could not open. He felt cold and unprotected as the 'table' he was on shook. He heard engines of a U.N.S.C. pelican and voices, he heard voices.

"He's lost too much blood" the spartan heard a voice.

"He won't make it in these conditions" a different voice stated.

"He'll be fine, I know him, he'll make it" a third voice he recognized reassured the first two voices. A hand grabbed his, it felt cold and metallic and he knew his armor had been removed.

His skin looked alien to the two marines treating the soldier. Because of his armor, he rarely had sunlight touch his skin. His pale skin was also covered in scars from his augmentations and many battles. Long ago he had been taken from his family along with other kids who showed potential. He was put into the SPARTAN program the year after the Master Chief entered, he and 4 other spartans. Spartan sergeant Q518, who had died above orbit, spartan J052 who he had seen swarmed with covenant forces, and two others who where posted on Reach, presumed KIA. But of course spartans, being humanity's last hope, where never marked as killed, only missing, thus encouraging the populus to believe they were unstoppable, unkillable. But this was not true, most of the spartans didn't even survive the training.

The two marines tried to stop the bleeding but they had never encountered a wound like this one. The blade had cut through the energy shield, armor, and soldier like nothing ever before encountered. There where other wounded too. Thirteen marine where found in a room with a door stuck shut. They were under fire from the white troopers and the small rescue team of two marines and a spartan added to their power. The rescue team had picked the mysterious spartan up after gunning down a massive horde of covenant soldiers. He then informed him of another spartan who had gone into orbit, into this ship. After the troopers were dealt with the remaining U.N.S.C. forces moved on looking for the other spartan, they were told by a marine with an irish accent he had gone to the bridge. One of the rescue team led the remaining 7 marines to the docking bay were they had their ship, the spartan and other marine moved on.

They heard gunshot and moved towards them. They found a door that had was decorated by covenant and trooper bodies, it looked as tho the covenant were trying to get in the door before the troopers engaged them. They moved into the room, it was dark and the marine turned on a flashlight. There was a clone trooper dragging a very heavy object they recognized as a spartan. The marine shot the soldier and walked to the spartan and looked into his visor. The other spartan had carried him back to their pelican and placed him on a table before pulling his very damaged suit off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If D382 was going to survive they needed to get him to a medical station and fast and they knew it. The two marines managed to stop the bleeding but they weren't doctors. The spartan had lost too much blood and if it was possible, was paler than before. They needed to choose where to go; stay in orbit were the space battle was going on all around them, or head to reach with covenant on the loose and the possibility of the planet being glassed was still possible. With the battle in space between the U.N.S.C. and covenant had been mashed with the fight between the rebels and empire there had been confusion at first but contact was made between leaders.

"This is admiral Kolt of the U.N.S.C. frigate Adela, are your friend or foe?" asked the commander of the fleet protecting Reach.

"I am general Rakth of the rebel alliance, we seek no fights with you, we are simply trying to avoid the Empire," we are willing to surrender our ships to you if need be as long as we are guaranteed safety from the empire." Rakth informed Kolt.

"We ourselves are in a battle with the covenant, if you aid us in our defence we will help you in anyway possible." Kolt offered Rakth then he sighed "we cannot guarantee your safety from this 'empire' until the covenant is dealt with. We have...problems with rebels here, but you seem to be out of place so we will not turn our attack force on you unless you attack."

"Understood." the simple word came from Rakth's com as he ordered his troops not to fire on U.N.S.C. and instead to fire on the covenant. "We have med bays and ground troops ready to fight if need be admiral." Rakth offered.

"Great, I will send you a holographic map of the planet side with key areas in the fight, M.A.C. gun stations, bases, etc. Haven." the captain called the ship's A.I.

"Yes admiral?" a black and white A.I. appeared, looking like an old picture of a woman in a black dress.

"Send the map of strategic positions to the Rebel fleet, and order our troops not to fire on them or their ground troop."

"Right away sir." she sent the map and orders, as she did so her dress sparkled as if it were covered in glitter. This was an effect of the 'smart' A.I. processing data. The more data, the more her dress sparkled. This was common among Smart A.I.s, Haven found a encrypted file, she opened it. There was an A.I. more advanced than even her on the surface of the planet, the most advanced A.I. ever constructed. This A.I.'s name is Cortana, only a select few knew of her existence, she is to be transferred over to ship named _The Pillar of Autumn_ where a spartan waited. Haven searched for information of this spartan. His file was classified but she accessed it anyway:

Name: John oooooooo

Birthdate: March 7th, 2511

Homeworld: Eridanus ll

Current Status: Alive, planetside on Reach

Height: 7'2 (with armor)

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Blue

Affiliation: U.N.S.C. Navy

Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer

Serial code: 117

'Interesting' the A.I. thought as she finished reading the report. She then went and looked at the delivery squad. Noble team, that's who was delivering it, she went through their files too. The one that stood out the most was Noble six. Excellent marksman, amazing at hand to hand combat, he also excelled during training, passing his fellow pupils and reaching the top of the class. She wondered what would happen if these two spartans met.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rescue team received a message from their Admiral's ship.

 _ **Subject: Rebel fleet**_

 _ **This is Haven, the ship's A.I. if you encounter rebels do not fire, we have a truce, they are sending ground troops and have med bays at the ready if needed. Thank you.**_

The seven marines read this message and realized the spartan could be saved. They exited the section of the ship they were crowded in and informed the rescue team.

"Excellent!" exclaimed one of them, his hands covered in the dried blood. His name was mark and he was the older of the two rescuers, they were brothers who grew up on Reach and joined the U.N.S.C. at ages 20 and 18, last year.

"Great, let's hurry though." the younger, Hank, said with a worried tone of voice "he's lost a lot of blood and may not last any longer on the life support we have." they all understood the danger D382 was in and moved faster to get the ship on course to a rebel med bay. The nearest was ten minutes away and they were running out of time.

They reached the hanger and called for a medic. A few bewildered faces turned towards them, other kept working on their ships or doing other tasks. With his wounds too severe to be moved without a stretcher, the unconscious spartan could not be moved.

"Here!" a new humanoid appeared with a man following close behind, they where both had medical equipment and the man was pushing a stretcher. "We heard a call for a medic, we're guessing it was you?"

"Yes, he's in the cargo bay and requires immediate attention." the second spartan appeared and frightened the newcomers. He stood a foot taller than everyone in the room and heads turned when he exited the ship.

"What are you?" asked the man with the stretcher shrinking at the sight of the huge soldier.

"I am spartan J052 of the U.N.S.C." he stood a little taller when saying this "and you are?"

"I-I'm Zay, trained doctor for the rebel alliance" he too stood a little taller.

"Can you save my friend?" he asked hopefully.

"I can try, where is he? What happened?" asked the medic now full of confidence. The spartan pointed into the pelican. The two medics walked in with the stretcher to find the man. What they found was a 6'9 pale and scarred man with bandages covering his left side. "My god….what happened to this man?" the medics loaded him onto the stretcher, he was too tall and they had to adjust it to fit him. Another marine hobbled out of the pelican, towards the medics.

""E' was stabbed lad! Th' man faced a l'ght s'ord weildin foe!" his accent was irish and full of pain he winced and tried to walk out further.

"McGregor, you're not fit enough to be out, go and rest. You were shot seven times, it's a miracle your alive." Hank said while his brother assisted the rebel doctors.

* * *

Wow, I've gotten 80 views with just the teaser chapters. Thank you all, here's three more. (I'll release all the chapters when I finish the story... until then I'll upload a few per week.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

D382 was having a dream. He opened his eyes and was back at home, before he was taken. He looked down and remembered his bedsheets, brown and white. He then smelled something he hadn't smelled in a long time. _Sizz pop_ he smelled the bacon before he heard it. He then lept out of bed and ran to the kitchen were he found his family. His older brother was teaching his sister a video game in the living room while his father read the news on his phone, his mother was in the kitchen wearing a yellow dress and cooking eggs and bacon.

"Oh, you're awake!" his mother seemed shocked to see him. "This early?"

"Yeah…." he was very confused.

"Brother!" his little sister of four came out of the living room, followed by his brother who was twenty three.

"You're up, huh?" his brother had a sly smile. "How bout we go to the shooting range like I promised?" **KNOCK KNOCK** "I've got it." his brother walked to the door while D382 sat and started to eat. He heard raised voices by the door and his father and mother got up to see what happend.

"Welcome to the U.N.S.C." the man at the door shook the twenty three year old's hand.

"WHAT!?" screamed his father in outrage.

"No…" his mother said in despair. They had not known their son had earlier signed up to join at an O.D.S.T. recruitment center in town.

"I'll be fine mom, and it's my choice dad." he stood his ground.

Then D382 remembered. He'd seen this before. His brother was not going to be fine, he was gunned down by saving a fellow soldier. He felt a great wave of pain in his left side and heard shouts. A heart rate monitor beeped louder and louder. D382 woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The pain in his side got stronger and he started to struggle. He realized he was restrained and screamed in agony as his wound was reopened.

"HOLD HIM, I NEED TO CLEAN THE WOUND!" he heard someone yell. He struggled even harder as hands came down and held him fast

"RAAAA!" he screamed and flew his right arm up, destroying the bonds. He opened his eyes and saw a shocked medical staff, but in his rage didn't recognize they were trying to help. He ripped his other arm free and pushed the nurses who were trying to hold him. He remembered Johnson and the flagship. "Where iS JOHNSON!" he broke his leg bindings and tried to stand as the nurses and doctors ran out. He fell over and felt more pain, but he managed to get back up. "Where.." he murmured.

He stumbled half way down the hall before security came.

"Sir please return to your room, you're very injured and need to be treated." on said as they approached.

"No...I must help him…" he managed to say.

"Help who?"

"JOHNSON!" he yelled and grabbed a officer. He threw him at the other two and started to move faster. He was running down a hall when a arm appeared, clotheslining him.

"Calm down, it's me, you remember right?" the attacker asked "J052?" we trained together? With josh? And remember the spartan who died in orbit? Remember Case and jake?" he asked desperately trying to calm him down by mentioning his squad. He remembered and calmed down.

"Sorry, I just don't know what's going on, I just woke up. The last thing I remember is Johnson being taken...wait, did you save him?!" he hoped.

"No...we didn't see him" he said sadly "but he did a number on them, you were surrounded by trooper's bodies, he must have been defending you."

"Where are we?" D382 demanded as he was helped up.

"A rebel ship, but that's not important. Come on, let's get you stitched up."

"I don't…." D382 fell to the floor unconscious again.

"NURSE!" yelled his friend. A nurse walked out of a room to see what had happened.

"Oh my!" she shrieked "I'll get a doctor." she started moving down the hall "ZAY" she called "ZAY!"

"Let's get you back to the room." the spartan said as he picked up his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later…

D382 woke up to another bland bagel. He hated the food on this ship and wanted to go find johnson. All the marines had left, stationed on Reach. The fighting had stopped, the empire and covenant had retreated and were waiting for the right moment to strike. The retreat had started with the flagship they had taken and ended with even the ground troops leaving.

"You're awake." a voice said from the shadows "Finally."

"Yeah yeah, a lightsaber to the stomach will do that to you." he smiled "why are you here I thought everyone was back on Reach."

"Not me and McGregor, he won't leave your side. He's disobeyed many orders to stay here."

"And you?"

"Spartans have to stick together." he said and stood showing he was out of his armor.

"Why don't you have your armor on?" asked D382 curiously.

"Command issued an upgrade to our squad's system, allowing A.I. acces as well as cloaking for you and a few other surprises." he said slyly.

"Like what?..." asked D382 cautiously.

"You'll find out when you get your new armor" J052 replied without revealing anything.

"Smith, come on." using his last name to throw off the other spartan was a tactic D382 used rarely.

"Nope." he seemed unphased by the words, but D382 knew it was just an act.

"Fine." defeated, the spartan asked one more question "so when are we going for Johnson?" J052 had not expected this question. He thought carefully of what to say.

"Well…. We don't even know if he's alive dude..." this response shocked D382, who expected him to be willing to help the O.D.S.T. that saved his life.

"What. why haven't you been looking for him… he's one of the best soldiers I know and he's risk his life to save any of ours." he sat up angrily. "I'm going after him whether you want to come or not." he swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to stand. He was barely able to stand but made his way to the door anyway.

"Woah woah woah, you're not going anywhere, you can barely walk." the injured spartan shrugged him off and kept walking. "Fine, but if your going im coming too and I don't think McGregor will want to be seperated." D382, who was partially out the door paused for a second.

"Fine, you can come, but don't forget who you're commanding officer is." J052 gave a salute sarcastically and with a smile yelled:

"Sir yes sir!" D382 smiled back and turned to see McGregor walking towards them.

"A'n where ar' ya two goin'." he questioned.

"To save Johnson." D382 simply replied back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The three soldiers began preparing for their rescue mission. They visited the mess hall as well as the rebel's armory. The armory was full of strange weapons and they found non they liked and decided to move on. First they had to locate Johnson, but all they had was the retreating ships to follow so they decided to start by boarding an enemy ship.

While preparing to leave for the ship D382 had not gotten a chance to look at his new armor.

"Huh, looks like you're armor is finally finished." J052 announced.

"Really?" D382 was relieved to hear this, he felt unprotected and vulnerable without his armor, "let's go get it and then let's go find Johnson."

"Alright, MCGREGOR, LET'S GO." smith yelled at McGregor, waking him up.

"AH" he fell out of his chair and both the spartans snickered.

D382's armor was aboard the U.N.S.C. _Recognition_ , the Admiral's ship. They called asking for a lift to an passing by pelican and left the rebel hangar after thanking the doctors and nurses. His armor had been transferred there by the rescue team who had saved him, they hoped it could be fixed aboard the ship. Later J052 had sent his over.

About a hour later they walked to the armory.

"Nice to meet both of you, i've never seen a spartan with my own eyes before." they turned to see the Admiral walking over to them. Their hands snapped to their heads and they stood at attention. "At ease men." the admiral saluted back and walked them through the door. "We've had our best men work on your suits and we've added some additional gadgets to them." he pulled a curtain off the suits to reveal them looking brand new, their serial numbers glistened in the artificial light. "Cloaking, speed and strength boost as well as an enhanced shield has been put on." he paused, "this is relatively new technology, be careful with it." he warned.

"We will sir." replied D382. " we must be on our way now. We have a friend to rescue."

"Sure thing, of and I have two squadrons of marines with three pelicans who want to join you, is that fine?" he seemed to be informing, not asking.

"Sir yes sir." the both replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three pelicans engines glowed red and began to power on.

"Systems check." the pilots said and checked varies switches and buttons making sure they work. "Starting takeoff." one informed, giving the signal to open the hangar. They made their way to the closet retreating covenant vessel. The U.N.S.C. and rebel ships following it slowed as it began to leave the planet of reach but fired at it, trying to cripple the ship's other working engine. The first engine had been demolished during the battle and were no longer in working condition.

"we're approaching the target." their pilot informed.

"Roger that, we'll find a way in and activate our trackers for the fleet to find us." D382 stood, ready to board "we go in first, then the two marine squads." D382 told both the pilot and J052. the doors opened in the back of the pelican and the spartans jumped into space.

"What exactly is our plan sir?" asked J052 as the neared the shields of the craft.

"Wait for it to fire, and in the space the shield lowers we'll have to go through-"

"That's crazy sir, we have maybe five second." J052 interrupted

"-ounce we're inside we deactivate the shields for the marines to enter." he paused "and then...we take the ship, or if you want we can hide in a cargo bay."

"I don't think we can take this ship man…"

"We will if we have to." on that note they heard the gun starting to warm up. "Hurry, go!" they used the thrusters in their suits to move toward were the shields would part. The shields parted and they went in, they could now move towards an opening in the ship's hull. D382 noticed a indentation in the hall. "Found something!" he yelled over his coms to the other spartan who had been looking around.

"Uh that's just an indentation."

"Until we blow it up." D382 responded looking through his equipment

"We don't have explosives." J052

"I have one sticky grenade." the grenade was thrown and stuck to the ship **HHH BBYOO** the grenade blew a hole big enough for both Spartans to fit, the pelicans watched them enter the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The spartans entered the tear in the ship, alarms blared and they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "In here!" D382 noticed a door to their right and pulled J052 in. when they entered the room they noticed a grunt asleep on the floor.

"I got this." J052 walked over to the grunt and grabbed it's throat. As he broke it's neck the other spartan began looking for a way to get to the shield generator. Once the shields were down the pelicans full of marines could enter. "I've got something." J052 held something up, he had found a map on the grunt's body.

"Great." D382 walked over to the map and looked over it. He couldn't read the language, but understood what the room looked like. They were very close to it, right down the hall from it in fact. The two spartans waited for the enemies who had went to repair the breach leave and then began they moved out of the room. They looked into the halls and saw the last elite leave through a door at the right side of the hall. It was the door they had to go through. They stepped out of the door and looked at their entry hole, the elites had covered it in scrap metal, it seemed they didn't have blast shields anymore, he assumed they were damaged in the battle.

The two spartan made their way down the corridor cautiously, careful not to make any noises that might draw suspicion. They reached the door and prepared to breach. D382 had a grenade in had and J052 had an assault rifle. He had a turrent aboard the ship, it was too risky to bring aboard it may have gotten them spotted. "Three, two, one, GO!" they both entered the door and D382 threw his grenade at a surprised group of elite who had been talking before they breached. J052 opened fire with his assault rifle as his friend pulled out a DMR. They put down what little resistance was there and moved on to find the controls. They found a strange looking control panel and started to randomly guess on what to do. After a few buttons that seemingly did nothing the shields came down and they radioed the pelicans. "Shields are down, you're free to come in, try going for the hangars, we'll meet you there."

"Roger that, nice job shutting down their defences too."

"We did that?" J052 asked. D382 simply shrugged and started to make his way to the hangar.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After making their way down several purple hallways they neared the hangar of the covenant ship. Although they encountered no enemies after their entry they still kept quiet and alert. Using the map they found on the grunt they were able to find the quickest way to the hangers, once there they would regroup with the marines and find out were the ship is going to give the position of the retreated fleet. If everything went well they'd hitch a ride on one of the passing ships to find and rescue johnson. That was the plan anyway, they were still having trouble finding the marines when they heard footsteps coming their way.

About five minutes earlier the marines had landed and began to clear the oddly abandoned hangar.

"Where's all the covies?" asked one of the two dozen marines.

"Seems they're hiding". Spat another.

"It seems odd that even the ship's engineers are missing". A third chimed in. he looked around, at the ceiling and walls then noticed a trail of blue blood. "Hey everyone, over here" the marines began to move toward the trail and saw it lead to a set of doors. With all the covenant ships still in the hangar it was unlikely any of the covenant made it off the ship without using drop pods. With the inhabitant of the ship missing the marines grew very uneasy and instead of staying put to wait for the spartans followed the blood trail. When they entered the purple hallway they heard thumping in the walls and above them.

"What is tha-" the marines froze in terror as a large swarm of 'buggers', as they call them, came out of the vent and walls blocking their escape. Clapping was heard through the buzzing of the swarm.

"Well, well, well." a disembodied voice was heard through the buggers. "I'll make use of you". The insect like aliens moved forwards and blocked out the light.

The two spartans waited for the footsteps to pass while using the new cloaking ability their armour had installed while on the ship and it seemed like hours ago they had left. The footsteps grew louder and D382's threat indicator beeps with a friendly green, not the enemy red. One single dot. _Suspicious._ Thought the concerned spartan. The dot was moving at only walking pace and was all alone, the marines were told to stay together in the hangar bay. The dot suddenly stopped, just around the corner from them. "They're here, take them too" a cold, sly voice sounded and echoed in the halls. A glimmer was seen behind D382, he assumed it was just his partner but then saw another to his right. He backed into the wall and before he hit it something blocked his path. All at once the hidden elites uncloaked and grabbed at the spartans. There were too many of them and it all happened so quick the two were overrun by the countless enemies in seconds. Through the legs of the aliens restraining him he saw a pair of big black boots walk out from around the corner, up to J052. "well, well… i was wondering who had orchestrated this attempt to take my ship." he snickered "you really thought _you_ deactivated the shields? No no my friend, it was all me, it was a trap." he then brought back one foot and swiftly kicked the spartan in the head. The spartans head drooped, showing he was unconscious or dead. The boots the walked over to D382. "you too." he saw a foot rise and then he felt it hit his head and he drifted out of conciseness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

D382 heard chanting and thuds coming from nearby. He had been unconscious for too long to know were he was. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a musty cellar like room. His captors had put his armor into an armor lock type form were he could not move.

" **AAAAAA** " a muffled scream was heard above followed by a tearing sound, and a large amount of laughing followed.

"Oh my, looks like we're out of toys for our friend here, BRING OUT THE REST." the voice echoed, stopping the laughter. The spartan's armor unlocked and several elits entered his 'cell' to take him up next, all heavily armed. He decided it was wiser to follow than to fight, he walked around a corner and up a set of stairs. Two very large doors, large enough for a warthog vehicle to enter, opened and sunlight flooded the room, blinding the spartan for a few seconds. The chanting began again. The weird alien language echoed off the walls of what seemed to be a coliseum. They stomped their feet and hollered as the spartan was paraded into the blinding light. Once he was a good distance from the door his escort returned to the dark place were they had come from. After his vision adjusted to the light D382 looked around and saw green mounds on the ground… no, he noticed blood on the 'mounds'. He had the dark realization that the marines had been sent out before them and the 'mounds' he now saw is what was left. Another set of door across from him opened and he saw a dark figure across the stretch of land. There stood spartan J052 in his black with orange stripes armor. Two more doors opened, on his left and right. Out of the left door a bruised man came, a man who wore the same robes as Masonay before he turned to the dark side, a Jedi. The door to his right first had a guard come out, a black clad spartan following, and behind him two more guards. This spartan was recognized as one of the 5 members of D382's squad. Seeing him here means he must have been captured on the planet of Reach were three of the squad was sent to guard the mac gun generators. He walked out and the guards retreated. The four looked at eachother and moved into the center of the coliseum at once. Once they met up the jedi spoke first.

"I don't know who you are, and but I am Ben, a Jedi knight fighting for the rebel alliance."

"Spartan D382, J052, and J289 here" D382 briskly announced.

"I'd like to be called by my _name_ , sir." the spartan to the right of him said out of nowhere.

"Alright, this is Jake then," the leader corrected himself, "We are Spartan soldiers fighting for the U.N.S.C., these remains are that of our marine squads." as he was talking to the Jedi his squad moved out looking for anything useful.

"I've got something sir." Jake announced next to one of the corpses.

"What is it" D382 replied, walking over with Ben following.

"What are these footprints?" Jake continued.

"They don't look very human like." Ben noticed. The footprints were about the size of the Jedi's torso, although the Jedi was about three or four feet shorter than the eight foot spartans it was still a big print.

"Guys, guys," J052 came running over "I found an energy sword and it looks like most of the marines still have their combat knives on their corpses."

"Good, everyone gather one of them." D382 pointed to a fairly large pile of seven marines who were thrown on top of eachother. _What could have done this?_ He thought as he looked at the destruction of the marines. He gathered his knife and looked for anymore useful material. He looked at the marines again, thinking of how they may have scavenged just like this before they died. _Maybe their radios are still working._ He wondered. _If not i may still be able to boost our suit's radios and signal a distress call_. He walked towards the pile and gathered the radios, he broke them and gathered the parts he needed.

"What are you doing!?" jake furiously ran towards him.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to boost our suits signals to-" he tried to respond but was interrupted.

"You broke half of the radio's components, here, give it here." Jake took the radios and dismantled them with care. "I may as well build the signal booster too. Then after that we-" **bumph**. He was interrupted by a loud thud that seemed to shake the ground.

"Enough waiting around." the voice that had willed them out of their prisons demanded. **BUMPH**. Whatever it was it sounded closer. A set of large doors began to open and the Jedi backed up further.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **BUMPH**_. The thuds came closer and closer still to the door. The spartans drew their knives, J052 had given the Jedi, Ben, the energy sword. _**BUMPH**_. The darkness sounded again. _**BUMPH**_. A large hand came from the darkness, large and hairy. _**BUMPH**_. One large and hairy foot sprang up and landed again with another thud. _**BUMPH**_. The whole creature emerged from the black abyss behind it. It was a brute, the apelike, rage filled, _bruteish,_ alien species that was also part of the covenant army. This particular one, however, rose high above the eight foot tall Spartans by what seemed like ten feet. It looked around the arena and spotted the Spartans and Jedi. it's eyes narrowed and it charged towards the group, only to miss.

"Quick, surround it!" D382 noticed it's confusion and took the opportunity. They made a ring around it, far enough from each other so they couldn't be all attacked at once. It spun around and looked at each of the group looking for weakness.

"AAAAA-" Ben charged the monster with the sword, only to have it turn to him.

"No! Don't!" Jake urged him. The brute kicked the Jedi in the chest, sending him flying and knocking the weapon from his crowd cheered. J052 raised his fists and moved quickly to face the beast.

"Wait! Everyone wait!" Jake yelled out, but it was too late, the alien had whipped around and backhanded the charging spartan who then spun in the air before hitting the ground. The crowd cheered even louder. D382 and Jake were the only two left standing, unable to tell whether the other had been knocked unconscious or had been killed, D382 took measures into his own hands. He ran at the brute and took a swing, it was blocked and he received a heavy blow to the gut that knocked his air out. He fell to his knees, but stood up after regaining his breath. The beast's back was turned and he through a punch at it's spine.

"ARRRG" it sounded as his fist connected with it's back. It didn't fall, or show any sign of damage, it just turned around. One big hand shot out and grabbed the Spartan's throat. He felt his armor breaking slowly due to the monstrous hand crushing it. D382 could no longer breath, he punched with all his might at the gut of the brute, it did not loosen it's grip. His vision darkened and he could not get a breath, all of the sounds around him were muffled by the pounding in his ears as he struggled to remain conscious.


End file.
